El mejor Hokage
by Celi-chii
Summary: Toda Konoha estaba de acuerdo en que este Hokage iba a ser maravilloso.


Toda la aldea se reunía en la plaza mayor, ansiosa por ver la coronación de su nuevo Hokage. Niños subiéndose a los hombros de su padre, jóvenes intentando ver más, adultos murmurando y alegrándose por su nuevo sucesor… Toda la gente estaba allí presente para ver a aquel héroe, porque realmente era un héroe, que salvó a la villa de tantas cosas, que antepuso su vida a la de todos los demás, que aguantó hace algunos años todas las burlas y pequeños abusos por parte de personas que ahora se arrepentían. Aquel hombre que ahora dirigiría aquella población y la protegería por delante de todo. Bueno, a lo mejor de todo no… Todos sabían que aquel hombre tenía a alguien a su lado, a una chica que siempre le había apoyado, que siempre había estado ahí para servirle. Y estaban seguros de que esa chica era lo más importante en la vida del rubio. Esa chica era la hermosa Hinata Hyuga, y estaba claro que Naruto amaba a esa mujer con todo su corazón, en cuerpo y alma. Hacía cuatro años que llevaban juntos y cada día se amaban más, o por lo menos eso parecía. Aunque creían que no los miraban, los habitantes de Konoha veían siempre como demostraban su cariño en público, como se daban besos cortos, o simplemente algún abrazo. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- Y ahora, sin más dilación, quiero presentarles a su nuevo Hokage – Decía Tsunade – Por fin nuestro querido amigo rubio cumplió su objetivo. Espero que los trate bien, o si no que alguien me lo diga, que se va a enterar – Dijo, ganando algunas risas por parte de la gente – Señoras y señores… ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Un rubio subió al pequeño escenario que había – Gracias abue… digo, Tsunade-sama. De verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que estáis aquí presentes, la verdad es que aunque no lo parezca yo con esto me emociono, ¡el ramen no es lo único en mi vida! – Bromeó. El público rió – Bueno, quiero dedicarle esto a mis amigos Sasuke y Sakura, que me han empujado mucho hasta aquí… literalmente – Los nombrados y el público rieron – Y por supuesto a mi querida Hinata a la que debo mucho y a la que quiero con todo mi corazón – Mirando a Hinata que estaba sentada en la primera fila. Estaba sonrojada, pero completamente feliz por tener a un hombre tan maravilloso a su lado. El público ante esto empezó a enternecerse y a gritar de emoción y decir que se besaran y otras cosas que dejaron sonrojados a aquella pareja.

- ¡Vamos chico, bésala! – Le dijo Jiraya, guiñándole un ojo al ojiazul.

Naruto miró a Hinata, que ya estaba arriba a su lado debido a los empujones de la gente.

- Espero que no te importe – Le dijo sonriendo pícaramente el rubio.

- Eres el Hokage, tienes que hacer lo que la aldea desee, ¿no? – Dijo sonriendo la ojiperla, haciendo que el chico la besara con pasión.

- Te amo Hinata – Dijo al separarse.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Naruto-kun.

La gente gritó aún más y no pudieron estar más de acuerdo en que el nuevo Hokage iba a ser uno de los mejores.

Al terminar, cuando la gente se fue yendo, sólo quedaron Naruto y Hinata en el despacho Hokage, que oficialmente ya era su despacho.

- No puedo creer que ahora todo esto sea mío – Decía emocionado el rubio.

- Pues créetelo Naruto-kun, has luchado mucho por esto y esto es poco para todo lo que te mereces.

- Aún así, si no estuvieras tú no sé qué haría, de verdad – Dijo abrazándola y pegando su frente a la de ella – No me imagino mi vida sin ti.

- El ramen te complacería – Esto ganó una carcajada por parte del rubio, a quien le siguió la ojiperla – Pero ¿sabes? Yo sí que no me imagino una vida sin ti.

- Pues no nos la imaginemos, simplemente disfrutemos del presente – Dijo besándola dulcemente, hasta que ese beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, tanto que la ojiperla quedó acorralada sobre la pared mientras el rubio la besaba y la tenía a su merced.

- ¿Sabes Hinata? Quiero una familia contigo – Dijo besándola el cuello.

- Sabes que pienso igual – Dijo extasiada la peliazul, con la respiración algo agitada por las caricias de su marido.

- En ese caso… - Dijo en un tono travieso - ¿por qué no empezamos?

- ¿A-aquí? – Dijo la Hyuga como un tomate – Pero… nos pueden ver.

- No si tenemos cuidado – Y con esto la besó mientras la chica le correspondía con el mismo amor que tenía. Y así, aquella noche, como muchas otras, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, cada vez con más amor, cada vez con más pasión.

Desde entonces, Konoha no podía ser más feliz con su Hokage hiperactivo, su dulce mujer y sus traviesos pero bellos hijos, que todos los días salían por las calles en busca de nuevas aventuras, como hacía su padre, el Hokage de aquella villa.


End file.
